The Love Dance
by violetMoon14
Summary: In a masquerade Tsunade organizes to celebrate her birthday, Naruto finds a midnight blue haired beauty and shares with her intense moments...in the dance floor. Please Read
1. The Encounter With My Angel

A/N: Hi there! This is my first song fic so be nice 'Kay? The moment I heard this music I knew I had to do this fic! I just knew it! For the ones who read my other fic, sorry for the delay but I'll have the next chapter done in a few days...Longgg story...Oh well...enjoy 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Hot stuff' from Craig David.

Naruto entered the big room. He was blinded by the flashy lights almost immediately. _'What am I doing here anyway? I didn't even want to be here...'_ More people started to enter behind him. The room was well decorated. There seemed to be an aura of mystery around it. Some couches had been placed in the corners of the room especially for couples. The couches were red and there were curtains to ensure the privacy of the lovers. And in the middle of the room was the dance floor of course and the DJ boot was in a small chamber above them. There was also a bar where many people had already started gulping down alcohol full speed.

He walked around the place a little before landing in the bar and sitting in a stool. At his left was Jiraya. Naruto sweat dropped when he recognised him. Jiraya was dressed as a condom and had 'Use me' written over.(A/N: I know...I probably should check my mental health...)

" Ero-sennin why are you wearing that?" Naruto asked to the hermit. Jiraya turned around.

"Hey Naruto! Didn't see you there? Why am I wearing this? To attract the ladies of course!" Jiraya grinned while Naruto sweat dropped once more.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Jiraya analysed his costume. He had black mediaeval gothic armour. Around his waist was a sash with a sword. The hilt was orange with a red jewel on the pommel and the blade was black and sharp. The sword holder (A/N: Or whatever its name is…) was made of leather. His pants were orange with many black pockets. He also wore a black thief mask.

"Oh I Know! The knight in the shiny armour! The ladies love that! Am I right?" Jiraya concluded giving him a sly grin and a poke on the elbow.

"Whatever" was the reply Naruto grunted. _'If it wasn't for Tsunade-ba-chan I wouldn't be here! Who in their perfect mind would want to go to a masquerade?'_ In fact Tsunade had a very difficult time convincing Naruto to come to the party. Naruto wasn't quite in the mood. Some days ago, he and Sakura failed another attempt of bringing Sasuke to Konoha – again! But he had to go! After all it was her birthday and she would be heart broken if he didn't go. And there was also another reason for him to come…but he didn't know yet.

He stayed in the bar for at least half an hour but couldn't take it anymore. _'But what the hell am I doing here? Sorry Tsunade but I'm not in the mood for celebrating today! Why the hell would I want to stay here?'_

It looked like the heavens were listening to him because his answer walked in the room. She looked like an angel. Naruto was even afraid that he would be blind if he gawked at her for to long but his gaze didn't nor wanted to tear away from her. Her perfect curves, her slim figure, her voluptuous breasts, her silk midnight blue coloured hair, her pale and untouched skin and her kind lavender eyes. She was all perfect. Her outfit was a simple dark blue dress with lavender lotus prints in it and ended before her knees and matching high heels. It fitted her very nicely. On her back there were wings with dark blue feathers. She also wore a very light makeup and a dark blue thief mask with some glitter on it. No need to say she was looking damn hot! She gently turned her head in his direction and she noticed he was staring at her. She blushed and walked away. Naruto was still stunned by that goddess. He snapped out of his trance and tried to follow her through the crowd but soon lost her. Most of the people were at the bar or in the couches but still some of them were dancing. He looked around and tried to find her. Soon enough he found her coming to the dance floor. A new music started to play and almost immediately she started dancing.

_**I don't know about you  
But if your feeling the groove  
You know what you gotta do  
It's got to be fire!  
**_

_**Let's Dance  
Get on the floor  
No need to hold back  
Sexy thong, mini-skirt, stilettos   
And shakin' all that  
What you doin' to me  
Girl I can't hold back  
Some Hot Stuff  
Is all that I need  
So why we waitin'  
Let's Dance**_

He watched as she started to sway in a slower movement to a more frenetic one as the song continued. His eyes were now glued to the movement her hips did. His mind began to wonder how he could get her hips to…_'what am I thinking about? I don't even know the girl…'_

_**Hit the floor  
Show me what you workin'  
Sequins on your skirt  
Insentuates all of your curves and  
Girl you know I'm likin'  
All the things your doin'  
Specially when them other girls  
Be checkin' out your moves and**_

Girl I want in  
The way you turnin me on  
I can't even begin  
You so hot like you come  
Straight out of the kitchen  
When you dip it down low  
Cuz we trippin'  
Cuz now other guys be lookin'  
At you cuz your so damn fine  
Really blows my mind  
Girl it's all about you  
So what we gonna do

He approached her and felt himself melt into the rhythm. The two were so focused on the music and their dance they barely didn't noticed when they glued to each other. Their moves were blunt, energetic and it seemed the music only played for the two of them…The other people were forgotten. It was just him and her.

**  
**_**Let's Dance  
Get on the floor  
No need to hold back  
Sexy thong, mini-skirt, stilletos  
And shakin' all that  
What you doin' to me  
Girl I can't hold back  
Some Hot Stuff  
Is all that I need  
So why we waitin'  
Let's Dance **_

Although their moves were free, they were deeply tangled into each other. He shivered when he felt her face rub against his. His hands were on her waist and her arms around his neck. Suddenly the room felt hotter then before. _'If I could just slip my hands a little lower…no…I don't want to be like ero-sennin…'__****_

On the floor  
As I pull you close in  
Hands all up my back  
With my arms wrapped around your waist and  
Temperature be risin'  
Beat straight hypnotizin'  
Ain't no time for talkin'  
Girl let's keep this whole thing movin'

Know what I'm sayin'  
I been away bein straight up misbehavin'

Girl you makin' me hard what I'm feelin'  
Especially when you spin around  
all up on my (beep)  
I ain't even playin' (That's Right)  
So many things I wanna do (Tonight)  
You make we wanna go home with you (That's Right)  
So maybe playa like to think through  
But right now it's all about me and you so

He froze when she turned back to him and grinded against him. This only turned him on more than he already was. He knew fully well want she wanted. Hell he wanted the same thing!! But he also knew he could hurt her if he didn't control himself. But she wasn't helping either.

_**Let's Dance   
Get on the floor  
No need to hold back  
Sexy thong, mini-skirt, stilletos  
And shakin' all that (I wanna know that)   
What you doin' to me  
Girl I can't hold back  
Some Hot Stuff  
Is all that I need (Oh)  
So why we waitin'**_

Let's Dance  
Get on the floor  
No need to hold back  
Sexy thong, mini-skirt, stilletos  
And shakin' all that (Wanna know that)   
What you doin' to me  
Girl I can't hold back  
Some Hot Stuff  
Is all that I need  
So why we waitin'  
Let's Dance 

Their dance was completely different of what was before. Now it showed passion, love and lust. And there was no denying it. He wanted her. They swayed through the entire dance floor. But he needed to stop it. _'She's a complete stranger…How can I be feeling like this for someone I have never met before?'_ Boy was he wrong!_****_

The way that you move it's got me fiendin' for more  
Clear up the strobe it's getting down on the floor  
Send complete empty actions girl hope that so I do  
But it ain't about me no  
It's all about you

Don't want this to stop so let the record just play   
Think the crowd wants the re-wind get it from the DJ  
Girl I wish that we didn't have our clothes on at all  
But before head to the door

He wanted to stay like that all night long…With her in his arms, protecting her…Knowing that soon he would break down and all his desire would be released in many forms he moved closer to her (if that was even possible) and lifted one of his hands from her waist and tried to take off her mask but she gently took his hand to her butt, and whispered seductively in his ear: "Not yet…" He loved hearing the sound of her soft and sweet voice but loved even more when she nibbled his ear. He subconsciously let out a moan.

_**Let's Dance   
Get on the floor  
No need to hold back  
Sexy thong, mini-skirt, stilletos  
And shakin' all that (I wanna know that)   
What you doin' to me  
Girl I can't hold back  
Some Hot Stuff  
Is all that I need (oh)  
So why we waitin'  
**___

She started to kiss his neck still dancing. She parted her lips from his neck and looked at him in the eyes. He couldn't restrain anymore. Her beautiful lavender orbs looking at him with such love and desire…It was driving him mad…He leaned over and now his forehead was resting on hers. He did the only thing he could think of…He kissed her. It was a hungry, passionate and desperate kiss like if he let the grip he had on her she would fade away. He practically begged for entrance in her mouth which she granted immediately. A fierce battle of tongs had taken place but none of them seemed to bother.

_**  
Let's Dance  
Get on the floor  
No need to hold back  
Sexy thong, mini-skirt, stilletos  
And shakin' all that (Wanna know that)  
What you doin' to me  
Girl I can't hold back  
Some Hot Stuff  
Is all that I need  
So why we waitin'  
Let's Danceee**_

They parted their lips from each other panting. She smiled and closed her eyes with her arms still around his neck. She leaned for his ear and whispered once again: "We'll see each other again. I promise. I love you." He was stunned when she said that and even more when she disappeared out of thin air. He looked everywhere and soon he began to wonder… _'Was it all a dream? It couldn't be…could it?'_ He felt something had hit hard in his heart. He continued wondering if it had been a dream. Defeated he walked to the bar and sat on a stool. While he was thinking how to drown the sorrow he was interrupted by Jiraya.

"So I see you were occupied with that girl huh?" Jiraya asked using his sly smile.

What he said woke up Naruto for reality. _'So she was really there! It wasn't my imagination…'_ A feeling of inexplicable happiness waved though his body. _'Wait that means…she said she loved me…and that I'll see her again…I sure hope so…I want to see her again…'_ He felt himself drown in these thoughts as he ignored Jiraya's rant.

------

When he finally got home, he jumped to his bed and before falling asleep his mind had only one though: _'I want to feel her skin against mine again…I want to touch her…I want to kiss her…I want her for myself…I want to see her again…I want to __dance__ with her again…' _and once again he landed in the land of dreams followed by two orbs of lavender.

A/N: Well and that's it! I originally made it an oneshot but now I don't know if I should continue it…This is the proof I'm a pervert! And c'mon don't we have in all of us a little perverseness? I know we all do so…Sorry for grammatical or spelling mistakes and for repeating words too much. Please Review! I hope you liked it!

P.S: Maybe I hurried the action too much…hmmm what do you think?


	2. Rainy Days, Rainy Days

A/N: Yay it's me! No I didn't die. After a very long time without updating here I am. And before you kill me, I must warn you…Who will finish this if I get killed huh? Ha didn't see that coming did u? okay just ignore me. Either way, Thanks a bunch for all my reviewers and the people who 'alerted' or 'favorited' (is that even a word? Probably it isn't) me! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…Happy?

The streets were cold and empty. Everyone had gone to their houses to avoid that rainy day. Housewives felt saddened by the fact they couldn't go to the groceries and gossip with their neighbours as they usually did every day. But then again that wasn't a normal day. Everyone sensed it. It was going to happen something big soon. Very soon indeed. And even though most of the people were in their houses protected from the cold, wondering in an avenue was a blonde young teen with whiskers marks in his face. He was seated on a bench with a thoughtful look on his face letting his clothes getting soaked. Once again he found the rain comforted him. When he was out in the rain he would always imagine her…He didn't know why but he did. And he struggled to keep those memories well awake in his mind. The memories he had of _her._ Weeks passed after Naruto's encounter with his 'angel' or 'goddess' as he liked to refer to her many times in his thoughts. Soon after that night he retreated to Tsunade for 'advising'. After all he didn't know how to deal with girls and he certainly didn't want her 'goddess' to treat him like Sakura did. It turned out she was completely useless in that matter because the only thing he had got from that conversation was a bunch of condoms, a lecture about the dangers of unprotected sex and a scar that would burn for eternity in his mind. He was even more confused then he was before. Then he decided to put his hopes in Kakashi-sensei. Not as boring as Tsunade although much more shocking. He didn't need the 'birds and bees' talk. He knew all about 'that'! After all he did travel for nearly three years with the most perverted shinobi in all Konoha! But this kind of feeling was new to him. Not the feeling of acknowledgement he felt from many now. This wasn't a mere feeling of companion or friendship. Albeit he knew he had a few who really loved him it wasn't the same kind of love that girl showed to him. He chuckled to himself. Who knew a few minutes in a damn dance floor and he would be falling for a girl? He knew he was falling for her. In fact he didn't know if he had already fallen for her. But every time he closed his eyes her image would appear, every time he slept he would dream of her. It was driving him insane. And what frustrated him more was that he didn't know anything about her. He didn't know her name, what she liked, what she hated, her dreams, her goals and most importantly why did she loved him? That was the ultimate question. That was all he needed to find out. The blonde lifted his head up to feel the water hit his face and sighted for the what seemed like hundredth time that day. Suddenly he didn't feel the rain hit his face any more. Frowning he opened his eyes and was truly surprised for the first time in all those weeks. A shy girl with a baggy jacket was standing next to him with an umbrella under their heads. She had white eyes with a small tinge of lavender and those eyes seemed to hold limitless kindness. Her hair was of a dark blue tone. She flashed him a shy smile. He recognised her and smiled weakly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sighted deeply. Her eyes lazily opened to find piles and piles of paperwork still unfinished. With a groan she got up from her chair and turned to the window. There was something coming. There was something happening. She didn't know what and she didn't know when it was going to happen. But she did know that she and all konoha shinobi were ready for whatever it was. She made sure of that in the last week. The missions she sent them on were more and more difficult and demanding. She knew they were ready. Her thoughts drifted to one particular shinobi: _Naruto._ He had been in her office a few weeks ago for some advice in dates and such. Although most of the times this would catch her off guard, this time it didn't. Because she knew who was the girl Naruto was referring to. _Hyuuga Hinata. _

_Flashback_

"_Lady Tsunade there is someone to see you." Shizune anounced._

"_Who is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked without removing her eyes off the papers she had in her hands. _

_A presence entered the room. She lifted her eyes to see who it was._

_There she was, a once known shy girl with the fiercest and most determined look on her face she had ever seen in someone except maybe Naruto of course. Albeit a little surprised by this visit she politely made a signal with her hand to the chair in front of her desk motioning the girl to sit down and dismissing Shizune. After hearing the door be closed Tsunade turned to the girl with a smile on her face._

"_So Hinata...What is it that made you come here?" Tsunade had to ask that. It was not very common to receive visits from the Hyuuga Heir excluding of course the times she was summoned to her office or the times when she needed to deliver a report of a mission._

"_Hokage-sama...I need to...to ask you a favour." Hinata __was very nervous about all this but this could decide everything. She was determined this time. She was going to do it. But she had to be careful, she had to know the consequences of every step she took but she would not blow it. No, not this time. _

"_I__ need your help in a matter of extreme importance to me."_

"_And what might that be?" Tsunade was really curious by now._

"_N-Naruto." _

_End Flashback_

She sighted. This would be troublesome like Shikamaru says but it would be worth it. After giving one last glance at the window she returned to her endless work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everything according to plan?"

"Yes."

"Good. Nothing can fail this time…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Hinata…What are you doing here?" The blonde flashed a toothy grin to the girl. Hinata locked her eyes on the ground.

"mm I-I had to go t-to the groceries… A-and I saw you here and I-I w-was w-worried you would g-get s-sick if y-you stayed too long in the rain. So h-here. Y-You c-can take m-my umbrella." Hinata dared to look up and saw a confused expression on his face.

Naruto was truly surprised for the first time that past few days. Anything seemed to bother him. Even when he had that fight with Sakura, Even when he caught Gai doing less proper things with Lee, he hadn't been surprised at all. But here comes Hinata with her umbrella and he just stays with his mouth hanging and eyes wide. He didn't expect something like this from her. Hell he didn't expect nothing like this from anyone. No one had the gentleness she had showed to him right now. Even if it was a simple gesture. What surprised him most was that she was actually worried about him. Yeah well there was some people worried about him too. But her? Hyuuga Hinata? Heir of the Hyuuga Clan? The shy, dark and timid girl he once knew? Worried about him, the demon child? The dead last of the class? He couldn't believe it. But he wanted too. After all she was one of his precious people. They weren't very close. But he could fix that right? Naruto then smiled.

"Thanks but what about you?" he said taking the umbrella on his hand but still holding it in place.

"Oh right mmm…" While Hinata tried to think of a solution, Naruto had already reached his own brilliant one.

"I know Hinata! I could take you home!"

Hinata blushed and seemed pondering this for a while until she finally nodded her head.

"Okay Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at her companion. Naruto smiled back and the two started walking to her house not noticing Jiraya behind a tree smirking at the pair.

A/N: Okay people. This is it. I know I took too long and I hope you forgive me. I'm having major writer's block. sigh oh well…I'll _try_ to update soon okay. Well I kinda exaggerated on that one with Gai and Lee but c'mon…I feel Gai isn't going anywhere with the ladies and Lee…Well Lee is a very special case. Either way we all know Sakura won't end up with him. She's too obcessed with her '_Sasgay-kun'. _T-T no song this time…But next one there will be one. I wanted to put one here but I couldn't think of a way to put it. Oh mmm sorry if the chapter is a little short. I promise I'll make next one bigger 'kay? Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Read and Review kay? Byes! 3


End file.
